Ours Life
by BlueSapphire-Marine
Summary: 'I was foolish when i closed up to him and i feel very sad when i talk to them. Apakah aku akan tetap terlihat bodoh seperti ini? tidak. Aku harus berubah.' My First Fic For Sasuhina...


**Summary : 'I was foolish when i closed up to him and i feel very sad when i talk to them. Apakah aku akan tetap terlihat bodoh seperti ini? tidak. Aku harus berubah.'**

**Bagaimana kah usaha seorang gadis Indigo nan polos ini, untuk menghadapi kehidupan yang tidak ia inginkan? Namun, terpaksa untuk ia jalani. Roman, percintaan, pertikaian, dendam tercampur jadi satu di dalam benakknya. Sedangkan 'Sasuke' seorang anak remaja yang tertekan akan perbuatan orang-orang sekitarnya. Sedemikian merubah dirinya menjadi "Devil". Akan kah 'Hinata' yang bersifat "Angel" menjadi Devil seperti 'Sasuke'?**

**Genre : Angst & Humor**

**Rated : Teen**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Disclaimer : Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto. Fic****Mine.**

**Pernahkah kau merasa tidak dihargai? Atau kau merasa tidak dipedulikan?**

**Dan pada saat itu kau merasa sangat kesepian?**

**...**

**It's Ours Life**

**Chap 1 : Crazy Accident**

...

"Mereka memang menyebalkan sangat-sangat menyebalkan!" seorang gadis menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang.

Sembari melakukan hal itu, air mata mulai menggenangi matanya yang indah. Namun, ia berusaha untuk menahan kesedihan yang dialaminya hari ini.

...

Nama ku Hinata Hyuuga umurku sekarang 17 tahun. Hari-hari ku selalu terasa sedih dan 'ill feel' aku merasa sangat aneh saat aku berada di dunia ini.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang paling bodoh buat ku karena... ah, sudahlah aku tak kuasa mengingatnya aku sangat bodoh untuk mengingat semua perlakuan ku yang memang seharusnya layak untuk dikatakan bodoh.

Di dalam keadaan seperti ini, biasanya aku hanya menatapi plafon kamar ku dan berfikir untuk kedepan supaya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi.

Sangat ingin rasanya aku menuangkan dan melampiaskan semua amarah, bahkan perlakuan ku kepada mereka semua. Jujur, aku sangat tersiksa dalam posisi ku saat ini.

Tak seperti orang kebanyakan, kalau ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan maupun tidak, mereka akan menulis di buku harian atau disebut dengan 'diary'. Tapi, aku tidak, aku hanya ingin aku dan Tuhan yang mengetahui semua permasalahan yang ku alami.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah aku terlalu bodoh atau aku memang tak pantas untuk menjadi manusia? mengapa setiap hari mereka selalu membuat rumors yang tidak-tidak atau malah mentertawakan ku. Padahal aku serius." Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan meresapi semua amarah yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Tok! Tok! Tok! Hinata-sama ada tamu di luar, dia menunggu Hinata-sama." itu adalah suara bibi ku. Yah, aku baru ingat kalau aku punya janji untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok bersama Shion hari ini.

Aku pun segera beranjak keluar kamar dan menghapus air mataku yang tadi sempat menetes dari mata ku.

...

"Eh, Shion. Maaf, aku lupa." Aku menunduk sambil berjalan menemuinya di ruang tamu.

"Haha, santai saja. Sebetulnya, aku lah yang terlalu cepat datang kepada mu." dia mulai duduk di sofa sambil mengambil beberapa buku tugas yang akan kami kerjakan berdua.

Kami berbagi tugas, aku yang menulis dan Shion yang akan membacakan sesuatu yang penting untuk kami rangkum.

Tak seling beberapa kata, Shion menghentikan perkataannya dan aku pun berhenti untuk menulis. Aku menengadah ke arahnya dan melihat dirinya yang tersenyum sendiri.

Aku tahu persis, dia sedang menyimpan sesuatu atau ingin menceritakan apa yang membuatnya bahagia hari ini.

Dia mulai membuka pembicaraan, dan ternyata benar dugaan ku.

"Hey, kau tahu tidak? Tadi aku bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Kiba, dan kami sempat berbincang-bincang." Iya menatapku dengan cengiran cerianya untuk menanti respon apa yang akan ku berikan.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan menjawab "Oh," lalu melannjutkan untuk menulis tanpa bantuannya.

Shion terlihat bingung akan respon ku, mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu memberikan respon yang menarik terhadapnya.

"Kenapa kamu hanya bilang Oh? Apa ini semua tidak menarik atau kau lagi bad mood?" gadis yang mempunyai potongan rambut persis seperti aku—itu pun, menaruh rasa penasaran kepada diri ku.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan senyuman 'ill feel' yah itulah aku. Karena, sebenarnya baru-baru ini aku menaruh perasaan pada Kiba. Tapi, aku tahu itu semua tak mungkin ku ungkapkan kepadanya.

"Oh, ya sudahlah." Dia memasang raut wajah lesu dan kembali melanjutkan kata-kata yang sempat ia tunda tadi.

...

Langit sangat cerah, tapi tak secerah diri ku yang ada. Aku selalu terlihat murung seperti awan hitam yang ingin menurunkan hujan ke bumi. Tapi, anehnya di saat awan hitam itu ada, hatiku terasa secerah langit yang ada saat ini.

Hari ini adalah pelajaran matematika, aku suka pelajaran itu namun, yah aku tidak terlalu terlibat dalam hal ini. Maksudnya...

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa seorang guru paruh baya yang bernama Iruka. Dia adalah guru Matematika di sekolah kami, dia baik, dan setiap penjelasan yang dia terangkan bisa langsung kami menngerti.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei!" kami berdiri sebagai tanda hormat guru-guru yang ingin memberikan kami pelajaran. Kami pun kembali duduk di kursi kami masing-masing.

"Hari ini kita akan melihat hasil ulangan kalian minggu lalu." Ucapnya, lalu mengambil setumpuk kertas lembaran dari setiap siswa yang berada di kelas ku ini.

Guru Iruka menyuruh Sakura untuk membagikan kertas hasil ulangan kepada kami. Aku merasa gugup sebelumnya, karena minggu lalu aku menghintung jawabannya agak keliru. Tapi, walhasil setelah aku melihat kertas ulangan matematika ku.

"Syukurlah, 90." Aku menatap kertas ulangan yang berada didepan ku dengan tersenyum tipis. Sementara itu, aku menengok ke arah Shion yang sepertinya juga mendapatkan nilai yang sama. Bagaimana tidak, dia kan menguber-nguber ke semua siswa untuk memperlihatkan hasil ulangannya tersebut.

Waktu semakin cepat berlalu, sembari guru Matematika menjelaskan materi. Aku duduk termenung dan melihat ke arah jendela, karena memang tempat duduk ku dekat dengan jendela.

...

"Baiklah anak-anak, sampai jumpa besok. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR yang saya tugaskan." Ucap guru Iruka beranjak meninggalkan kelas kami.

'Sekarang waktu istirahat. Ya, ini adalah bagian dari kisah hidupku dimana aku melihat orang yang ku cintai dan yang ku sukai tidak bersama ku. Maksudnya, bersama orang lain.'

'Dia—lelaki berambut jabrik yang tengah duduk di sana adalah 'cinta pertama' hah? itu terdengar sangat bodoh. Kalau, dia adalah cinta pertamaa ku, mengapa sekarang aku tidak bersama nya. Malah, lebih-lebih ia bersama Sakura.'

'Itu terdengar sangat menggelikan dan bodoh.' Aku menutup kata-kata yang dikeuarkan dari kata hati ku saat ini—menatapi pohon mapple yang ada di taman sekolah ku.

"Hey!" sebuah seruan, cukup mengagetkan ku. Aku menengok pelan ke arahnya, ya... dia adalah Kiba. Lelaki yang ku taksir saat ini, tapi aku tahu, itu semua tak mungkin. Karena...

"Hinata... kau kenapa?" dia melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah ku, yang ku paksa agar tidak merona. Kalau aku merona, rumors dan isu baru akan menjadi topik hangat. Sebelum, aku menjadi buruan mantan pacarnya.

"Heh, kau ini. Atau, jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan... ehm,,, Chouji?" Kiba menatap penuh keraguan pada ku, aku berusaha membuka mulutku dengan gagu, dan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"Ti-tidak, ma-mana mungkin aku menyukai nya..." aku menjawab tanpa melihat wajahnya, aku takut kalau ia mecurigai perasaan ku. Apalagi, dia dan Naruto berteman sangat dekat.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Ten-ten? Aku mau membayar sumbangan padanya, kan dia bendahara." Kiba merespon sembari mengok ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk mencari Ten-ten.

"A-k..."

"Ah, itu dia. Ten-ten..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataan ku, ia sudah pergi. 'Huft, syukurlah.' Batinku, aku merasa sedikit lega.

"Kring-kring..." sekarang, bel tanda jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Ini, saat nya untuk masuk kelas.

"Brakk!"

"Sasuke Uchiha! Kau sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan, kekacauan yang sungguh fatal di Sekolah Amagakure ini. Kau adalah klan yang terhormat, tapi kelakuan mu tidak seperti marga mu. Apa orang tua mu tak pernah mengajarkan tentang sopan santun kepada mu, tiap hari berkelahi dan membuat kekacauan saja... dan ini adalah surat panggilan terakhir dari sekolah." bentak seorang kepala sekolah dengan kesalnya terhadap pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Maaf, kalau saya lancang. Tapi, anda jangan pernah membawa nama orang tua saya. Asal anda tau, MEREKA TELAH MENDIDIK SAYA SAMPAI SEKARANG. Saya tahu, anda akan bertanya mengapa kelakuan saya seperti ini. Dan kalau anda ingin tahu mengapa, anda bisa tanyakan pada pemuda berambut cabai itu!" Pupil onyx Sasuke melebar, sembari menunjuk seseorang di balik ruangan kepala sekolah. Dan ia mengambil sepucuk surat yang tertanda untuk Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya. Lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Semua siswa yang bersekolah di 'Amagakure High School'—itu pun, hanya dapat bengong, karena mereka takut, kalau pemuda tertampan dan terkeren di sekolah tersebut akan segera di keluarkan.

Dibalik kepanikan itu, pemuda berambut merah menguntit Sasuke dari belakang lorong sekolah. Sambil memberikan 'Applause' yang cukup sederhana kepada si Uchiha yang berjalan di depannya dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

Mendengar tepukan tangan yang bernada meremehkan itu, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia memasang tampang kesal, seperti ingin mengeluarkan jurus 'Saringan' dari matanya. Tapi, ia tahu kalau hal itu, hanya ada dalam serial Animasi Naruto kalau ia sedang bertarung. Masalahnya, ini adalah kehidupan nyata.

"HEY, APA MAKSUD MU. MEMBERIKAN TEPUK TANGAN SEPERTI ITU? DI SINI TIDAK ADA KOMPETISI!" Sasuke tak bisa meredam amarahnya, sampai-sampai suaranya bergema di lorong sekolah tersebut.

"Hahaha, di sini memang tidak adak kompetisi atau pertandingan dan semacamnya. Tapi, di sini ada orang yang mempunyai potensi kuat ternyata." Lelaki yang sebaya dengan Sasuke itu pun berjalan santai ke arah Sasuke, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai musuh bebuyutannya.

Sementara, orang-orang termasuk gadis-gadis yang ngefans dengan mereka, juga ikut menyaksikan kedua jagoan mereka itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Cuih, kalau kau ingin berkelahi. Lebih baik tidak usah basa-basi, GAARA!" Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pemuda bernama Gaara itu.

"TAP!" Namun, Gaara berhasil menangkap tangan pucat Sasuke, yang sangat gatal ingin menampar wajah nya.

"Hey, hey... jangan terburu-buru, kau terlalu terbakar amarah. Aku tak mau, kalau fans mu melihat perkelahian kita, apalagi kalau kau sampai kehilangan fans mu." Gaara menatap jeli mata Sasuke dengan pandangan masih meremehkan.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Kalau kau menentang ku, akan ku terima. Ku tunggu kau di 'arena race'." Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan kasar, dan memberikan tantangan baru untuk ulah mereka lagi.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu, meninggalkan lorong sekolah dengan berjalan cepat, tanpa menengok kebelakang musuhnya.

Gaara terdiam, dan menyerigai kecil lalu meninggalkan lorong sekolah yang hampir di penuhi murid-murid sekolah tersebut.

"Mereka akan balapan malam ini, kita harus menonton mereka." Ucap salah satu siswi yang berada digerombolan teman-temannya.

"Aaaaaaa... pasti Gaara akan keren sekali nanti." Sambung sekawanan dari mereka.

"Tidak, aku berani taruhan rambut hitam Sasuke yang di tiup angin akan terlihat lebih keren dari Gaara." Bantah satu siswi lain.

"Gaara.". "Sasuke." Mereka saling menyela satu sama lain dan mengandalkan jagoan mereka masing-masing.

...

Sasuke langsung menancapkan gas kendaraan miliknya dengan sangat cepat, lalu bergegas meninggalkan sekolah tersebut.

Sementara di sisi lain gadis indigo yang sedang lontang-lanting membawa tas lavendernya dengan padangan kosong yang pastinya membuat wajahnya sangat tidak bersemangat—memandang orang-orang yang lalu lalang dan bisa bahagia dengan mudahnya.

Pada jam pulang sekolah seperti ini, gadis tersebut biasa jalan kaki dan mungkin, akan naik angkutan umum. Tapi, dari tadi dia hanya berjalan sambil melamun. Tanpa memperdulikan mobil dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang di depannya.

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt!" seorang pemuda mengerem mendadak di sebuah perempatan, di mana Hinata ingin menyeberang, dan hampir saja menyerempet dirinya.

Hinata yang baru tersadar akan kecerobohannya itu pun. Langsung tersentak dari lamunannya, dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Hey, kalau jalan jangan melamun!" pemuda bermata onyx yang hampir menyerempet Hinata tadi, lewat sambil membuka helemnya dengan memberikan tatapan 'dead line' kepada gadis tersebut.

Sontak saja hal itu, membuat Hinata menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Hinata gugup dan berjalan dengan tatapan serta pikiran yang fokus, agar kecerobohannya tadi tidak terulang lagi.

Perjalanan Hinata untuk pulang dari sekolah ke rumah hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit, yang memang membutuhkan waktu lumayan lama untuk berjalan.

...

"BRAAAK!" pintu rumah kediaman klan Uchiha terbuka dengan volume suara yang sangat keras, akibat ulah putra sulung klan Uchiha itu, dan ia duduk di sebuah sofa ruang tamu.

"DASAR GAARA-BAKA! dan lagi-lagi perempuan MEDUKOSAI itu." Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya yang rapi menjadi berantakan.

Tiba-tiba nyonya Uchiha yaitu, Mikoto Uchiha keluar dari dapur dan melihat puteranya sudah datang. Dia langsung menyapa putera nya tersebut dengan senyuman khas miliknya. "Sasuke, kau sudah datang. Ada apa, kau terlihat sangat buruk?" Mikoto merangkul pundak anaknya tersebut dengan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini...!" Sasuke menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang telah ia terima dari kepala sekolah tadi, kepada ibunya.

Mikoto mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa lagi ini Sasuke?" benak Mikoto penuh tanya, ia harap tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang mengecewakan dari puteranya hari ini.

Sasuke berdiri menjauh dari ibunya dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di pinggangnya. "Ku rasa, ibu sudah biasa mendapatkannya. Dan ini yang terakhir." Sasuke menoleh sendu pada ibunya.

Mikoto menyusul Sasuke dengan berdiri disebelahnya. "A-pa! Maksudmu ini adalah surat panggilan lagi untuk ibu?"

"Ya, bu. Aku tahu selama ini, aku banyak mengecewakan ibu. Tapi, sebenarnya aku sangat sayang pada ibu." Sasuke berbalik menghadap ibunya, memasang tatapan sendu.

"Huft... Sasuke. Ibu dan Ayah juga sangat menyayangi mu, apalagi kau adalah anak yang berprestasi. Tapi, kelakuan mu ini, sangat merendahkan martabat klan kita, Sasuke. Kalau ayah mu tahu tentang semua ini bagaimana. Ibu sudah lama menyimpan semua surat yang sekolah berikan padamu." Mikoto menghela nafas panjang, sambil menatap mata sendu anaknya tersebut.

'Aku memang anak yang tak berguna, ego ku sangat tinggi. Sampai-sampai harus mengecewakan ibu ku, mending-mending kalau ayah ku tidak tau soal ini.' Batin Sasuke berujar. Ia langsung naik ke lantai 2 di mana kamarnya berada. Berniat untuk meredamkan dan meresapi apa yang selama ini telah ia lakukan.

"Tap-tap...tap,,,Cleek!" seorang gadis lavender terlihat sangat lesu sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintu.

"Hufffftttt... hari-hari yang sama seperti biasa. Membosankan, bodoh, mengecewakan, dan hal buruk lainnya selalu terjadi padaku." Ia berkeluh kesah akan apa yang telah ia alami. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia kembali menatapi plafon kamarnya dengan menutup kelopak matanya.

"Ah, aku memang BAKA. Mengapa, lagi-lagi aku melamun?" sejenak ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, ia kembali bangkit untuk membersihkan badanya lalu pergi istirahat untuk memejamkan matanya.

Pukul 22.00 tepat. Sasuke dan Gaara siap untuk meluncurkan gas motornya. Gaara yang terlihat santai ditemani dengan Sasuke yang amarahnya menggebu-gebu seperti tadi pagi. Mereka berencana untuk balapan, dan menentukan siapa yang paling hebat, pastinya ada alasan mengapa mereka berdua terlibat akan pertikaian yang besar seperti ini.

Itu karena, hanya hal sepele yang mestinya membuat semua orang geli akan kecerobohan mereka. Yaitu, gadis—di tengah arena race yang sedang bersiap melambaikan bendera balapan untuk mereka berdua. Gadis itu bernama Karin, dia memang tidak terlalu cantik. Namun, dia terlalu menarik untuk mereka berdua, lihat saja sampai Sasuke dan Gaara terlibat permasalahan sepele seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua sudah tau kan aturannya?" tanya gadis itu dengan menengok ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hmm, akan ku ulangi. Barang siapa yang menang, dia akan resmi menjadi kekasih ku dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu hubungan kami." Ujarnya, dengan tersenyum genit ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara.

Sasuke juga tidak tahu, bahkan ia terkadang merasa bodoh. Mengapa ia jadi menggilai perempuan berambut merah itu. Padahal, ia memiliki ketertarikan yang sangat kecil terhadap kaum hawa. Tapi, entahlah...

Siswi-siswi yang taruhan tadi pagi, berkumpul dengan memberikan support terhadap Gaara dan Sasuke. Mereka bersorak ramai, sampai ada yang histeris akan pesona mereka berdua.

Karin mulai mengangkat bendera yang berada di tangannya tersebut, dan mulai menghintung. "Satu, dua, tiga. Siap mulai...!"

Keduanya melaju dengan sangat cepat, bahkan hampir tak peduli akan adanya tikungan yang menghadang di depan mereka. Hawa dingin angin malam, dan gelapnya langit membuat keduanya semakin bersemangat, untuk memenangkan pertandingan gila tersebut.

...

Sementara itu, di kediaman Hyuuga,,,

Hinata yang masih melamunkan sosok pemuda yang memberikan tatapan 'died line' kepadanya—itu pun. Hanya bisa menggigit jempolnya, karena ia ingat persis mata onyx dan tampang sangarnya ketika lelaki itu marah padanya.

Rambut lavendernya berterbangan di tiup angin malam, yang sengaja ia buka kan jendela kamarnya untuk melihat bintang-bintang yang ada di langit hitam tersebut.

"Astaga, aku baru ingat..." gadis itu menepuk jidatnya. Ia baru saja teringat, kalau ada PR Matematika yang harus ia kerjakan. Dan parahnya lagi, PR itu harus di kumpulkan besok. Hinata mengambil buku tugasnya dan segera mengerjakan PR yang menjadi kewajibannya tersebut.

Tak perlu banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan PR tersebut bagi Hinata. karena ia memang tergolong anak yang memang pintar, namun tak dianggap.

Ia meletakkan pulpennya, di atas meja dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil cemilan di dapur. Dan itulah kebiasaan buruknya, mencemil makanan ringan. Tapi, ia tak takut gemuk sama sekali. Tidak seperti teman-temannya kebanyakan yang takut gemuk gara-gara makanan ringan.

Hinata menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, kalau tidak. Hiasi akan terbangun, dan banyak pertanyaan beserta alasan yang harus ia jawab.

"Ah, syukurlah tidak ketahuan." Gadis itu membuka pintu kulkas. Namun, sepertinya snack yang ia simpan untuk ngemil selama sebulan telah hilang begitu saja. 'Mungkin saja ini kerjaan Neiji-nee'. Ujar Hinata. Karena, ia memang ingat, kalau ia tidak boleh makan-makanan ringan terlalu banyak, karena ia harus menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Dan itu semua pesan dari mendiang ibunya.

"Huft,,, seperti puteri raja saja." keluh Hinata. Tiba-tiba ide nekat melintas di kepalanya, untuk mencari jajanan ringan keluar rumah. Namun, Hinata tau. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 22.30. Dia merasa tak begitu yakin untuk keluar malam, 'apalagi mini market terdekat mungin telah tutup kalau jam seperti ini.' Pikir Hinata.

Ia terdiam berfikir untuk sejenak. Tapi, ia merasa perutnya yang berbunyi tidak bisa menyesuaikan keadaan yang ia alami saat ini. "Baiklah, apa boleh buat." Gadis itu sekarang, memang benar nekat akan ulahnya.

Ia kembali sejenak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket lavender miliknya, karena ia tahu. Mungkin, udara di luar sana sangatlah dingin.

Dengan langkah pelan tetapi pasti, Hinata berjalan dan membuka pintu rumahnya yang besar dan menutupnya lagi.

...

'Ah, mereka curang. Mereka tidak memberi tahu ku, ternyata garis finishnya lebih jauh dari pada yang kemarin. DAMN!' dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke masih mengendarai sepeda motornya yang besar itu, dengan kecepatan yang sangat maximum. Bisa di bilang mustahil, yang tadinya speed meter menunjukkan kecepatan 80 km semakin cepat menjaadi 90 km.

Kalau pemuda bermata onyx ini sudah kesal, apapun bisa terjadi. Ia menutup rapat-rapat kaca helm nya dan menambah kecepatan menjaadi 5 km lagi. Sehingga membuat dirinya serasa terbang, tapi ia tak sempat melihat kedepan. Dan ternyata ada seorang gadis yang sedang menyeberang.

Sasuke merasa, mustahil kalau larut malam seperti ini masih ada manusia yang berkeliaran. 'Heh, mungkin itu hanya bayangan orang. Atau mungkin hantu.' Sasuke tersungging sedikit, dengan perasaan tertantang, ia pun berniat untuk menabrak sosok yang di seberang jalan itu, untuk memastikan ia manusia atau bukan. Waktu itu, otak Sasuke memang agak error, karena penyakit kantuk yang dideritanya.

'Kalau dia setan berarti sosok itu hanyalah bayangan dan ia beruntung tidak menambah korban kecelakaan, kalau saja sosok itu adalah orang. Berarti ia adalah manusia jadi-jadian.' Batin Sasuke "Aduh, kenapa aku berfikiran seperti itu."

Dengan kecepatan yang semakin bertambah membuat wajah Sasuke seperti sponsor 'Mintz' tapi karisma Sasuke sebagai tokoh yang sangat tampan rupanya, tidak membuat derajatnya turun, dan untunglah tak ada orang yang melihat kejadian di mana wajah Sasuke bergelambir. '#Sudahlah lupakan#' batin Author.

Sosok perempuan di hadapan Sasuke semakin dekat sampai-sampai sosok tersebut terlihat seperti kuntilanak, karena memiliki rambut yang panjang dan mata Hazel yang kosong. Hal itu, sempat membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke melambai. Tapi, Sasuke harus tetap menjaga karismanya sebagai orang tampan.

Sayangnya, sosok itu berteiak. Dan tidak cekikikan seperti kuntilanak kebanyakan dan terbang menjauh. Batin Sasuke pun merasa buruk. 'Jangan-jangan dia adalah manusia.' Sasuke agak sweatdrop! Karena tak ada gunanya lagi untuk menggunakan rem mendadak, karena remnya bloooong...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." sosok itu berteriak. Wajahnya sangat nampak, karena terkena sinar cahaya lampu sepeda motor Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mau kalah ia pun juga berteriak..."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Ha-hantu..."

'Apa? aku di bilang Hantu... kurang ajar... gadis yang membawa tumpukan belanjaan itu—pun memukulkan tas belanjaannya ke muka si pembalap. Karena gugup, Sasuke tak sengaja menaikkan kecepatannya sehingga genap 100 km.

Dan Alhasil...

**Bersambung...**

**Waaa... Author Gaje tiba-tiba muncul! mempersembahkan Fic SasuHina buatan Author, yang pertama. Sorry ya, kalau humornya gak kelihatan and baru di taroh di akhir-akhir cerita, btw di dalam fic ini orangnya pada OOC cuman dikit kok...#Peace (*.-)**

**Pasti bacanya pada suntuk ya?... udah dlu ya Curcol nya, langsung aja.**

**(&&&)**

**Review, what you're thinking about**

**My Fic, and i'll accept ur falames, compliment,**

**Or comment...**

*** Cemmunggudhh...***


End file.
